1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an audio processing apparatus and method that may simultaneously provide a voice call service and an audio content service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as a cellular phone with a voice call function, may provide a variety of functions for a user's convenience. For example, a cellular phone may provide a user with a multimedia service such as music, video, broadcasting contents, as well as a voice call service.
Users wish to be provided with a voice call service and a multimedia service simultaneously. For example, when a voice call is received while being provided with broadcasting contents through a cellular phone, a user desires to use a voice call service without interruption of the broadcasting contents. Accordingly, a cellular phone is required to have a multitasking function capable of simultaneously providing a voice call and broadcasting contents.
However, because a cellular phone is expected to provide a high-quality voice call service, the quality of voice call service must be maintained regardless of a multitasking function. For instance, although a user is provided with voice call and music services simultaneously, the quality of voice call must be maintained.